El Hechizo Fallido
by Zafiro
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un ingrediente extra cae en una poción? Caer al mundo de Shaman King es juego de brujas! Cap3! Reviews Onegai!
1. Hogwarts y Lechuzas

Zafiro:Bueno, nada me pertenece... bla, bla, bla...

Ami: ¡Yoh!

Sak: Daniel!!!

Zafiro: Aquí es Harry, no Dan ¬¬U

Sak: T.T igual es él quien actua ¿no?

Ami: no seas mala, déjala.

Zafiro: sí, como lo sospechan, es un fic raro... ^-^U

El Hechizo Fallido

Cap1: Hogwarts y las Lechuzas

Tres chicas caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, llevaban gruesos libros, mientras sus túnicas ondeaban suavemente. Las tres llevaban el emblema de Gryffindor en sus pechos.

Sak: Vamos a llegar tarde...

Zafiro: ya! no es para tanto

Ami: ¿y si llegamos tarde que importa? ba! de por sí...

Sak: si no te hubieras quedado despierta 

Zafiro: ya dije que lo sentía, además pudiste bajar sola!

Ami: sí, yo me quedaba con ella

Sak: T-T ¡que malas! tras de que las espero...

Harry: Buenos días chicas!

Ron: Buenos días!

Ambos chicos iban saliendo, debían ir hacia el estadio, porque ese día había partido de Quidditch. Sak se le quedó mirando a Harry, mientras Ron y Ami intercambiaban miradas.

Zafiro: Hola! ¿listos para el partido?

Harry: Por supuesto -con una adorable sonrisa-

Ron: Esos idiotas de Slytherin no me anotarán ni un solo punto

Voz: Nunca digas nunca Weasley...

Ron: ¡¡Malfoy!!

Malfoy: En este partido ustedes van a perder!

Ami: salúdalo -en el oído de Zafiro-

Sak: dele!

Zafiro: ¡no me precionen! * yo no les digo nada cuando se emboban con ellos!

Ami y Sak: ¿perdón? ¬¬*

Zafiro: eh... nada

Malfoy: ¿que tanto hablan?

Zafiro: eh... yo... nosotras... ah...

Malfoy: ¿que te pasa Mizuo? ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Zafiro: ¬//¬ cállate niño gorrión

Todos: ¿niño qué?

Zafiro: "con su traje tornasol mi amigo el picaflor, vuela, vuela de flor en flor mi amigo... ¡el gorrión!" 

Malfoy: ¡¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?! Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado

Zafiro: precisamente, es prácticamente imposible que algo así de estúpido y carente de rima exista!!

Malfoy se quedó con la boca abierta, luego muy molestó caminó hacia la puerta.

Ami: ¡Ah sí! ¡Y lo de la flor en flor!

Todos se empezaron a reir mientras Malfoy salía.

Sak: vamos a ir a comer y nos vemos en el estadio

Harry: espero que nos animes Sakura

Sak: te dije que me llamaras Sak ^//^

Harry: eh... sí ^//^ nos vemos luego

Ron: Adiós Ami, adiós Zafi

Zafiro: ¡no me digas Zafi! 

Ami: adiós Ron! ^//^

Sak: ¿que tiene de malo el Zafi? -decía mientras entraban al gran comedor-

Zafiro: suena cursi... eso es todo

Las chicas se sentaron, Sak se sirvió una pila de hot cakes con miel y leche. Ami se puso a tomar su café y comer tostadas. Zafiro se sirvió tocino, tostadas, cereal y hot cakes, además de su acostumbrado jugo de naranja (NdA: sí, como mucho =P)

Hermione: ¿Tanto?

Zafiro: no tiene nada me malo, comer mucho indica buena salud

Hermione: tú y tus cosas chinas!

Sak, Ami y Zafiro: ¡japonesas!

Hermione: como sea, no sé que haces para mantener la figura, eres muy delgada

Ami: ya le he dicho que me pase la receta

Zafiro: comer mucho y no hacer ejercicio ^-^

Sak: ¡el correo!

Mientras el techo se llenaba de lechuzas, las chicas esperaban ansiosas. Una lechuza marrón le dejó a Ami el Profeta y un periódico muggle. A Sak una lechuza parda le dejó un sobre de esos de "vía aérea", mientras a Zafiro una lechuza negra le dejó un sobre en papel blanco.

Ami: ¡Gano Argentina! ¡Ganó Colombia!

Hermione: ¿en que?

Ami: en fútbol ¬¬* que más?

Hermione: ah... -_-U

Sak: ¡miren! son fotos de la presentación de tío!

Ami: ¡que amor!

Zafiro: y ahí está tu mamá gritando ^-^U

Sak: yo quería ir T-T

Ami: mmm... dice el horóscopo que Sak tendrá un día agitado, cuidado con asuntos familiares... y dice que Zafiro tendrá accidentes, que evite el exceso de ira...

Sak: ¿y tú?

Ami: aun no sé que signo soy... siempre cambia!

Hermione: que tonterías! yo me voy al partido

Ami: es cierto ¿vamos?

Sak: ¿Zafiro? ¿Hermanita?

Zafiro: leíste ese horóscopo muy tarde...- dice seria y con la cabeza gacha- ¡porque ya le canté la canción del gorrión! T.T yo no quería pelearme con él!!

Sak y Ami: ^-^U

Ami: ya, no sea llorona ¡sea hombre!

Sak: eso va a estar difícil... mejor sé mujer

Ami: ba! como sea

Zafiro: mejor vamos al partido -_-U

El partido fue intenso, pese a las faltas de Slytherin ganaron los Gryffindor, y bueno, le anotaron 40 puntos a Ron, pero era una de sus mejores marcas. 

Zafiro: ... -suspiro-

Ami: ¡¡ganamos!! 

Sak: sí!! Harry es el mejor!

Zafiro: pero ¿ven esa carita? mi chiquito está triste T-T

Ami y Sak: ¬¬U

Ami: tenga más conciencia! hay que ir con los nuestros ¬¬*

Zafiro: sí, sí, somos la Garra ¡argh! -_-

Sak: solo falta el hip-hip-hurra!

Zafiro: hip-hop?

Ami: jijijiji ^-^lo dices todo forzado

Sak: suena bonito ^-^

Zafiro ·//· dejen de burlarse de mí por favor!

Esa tarde, en la sala común, las chicas estaban aplastadas en los sofás más cercanos al fuego, charlando de Inu Yasha.

Ami: fue todo lindo!! y tiene la voz de mi Yoh ^-^

Sak: pero ni tú ni yo vimos ese capítulo ^^U

Ami: pero tiene la voz de mi Yoh ^^

Zafiro: se vió tan lindo cuando le dijo "me alegra que sea usted quien se preocupe por mí más que cualquier otra chica"

Ron: hola! ¿de que hablan?

Ami: de cuando Miroku se le declara a Sango

Ron: ¿ah? ·_·

Ami: y tiene la voz de mi Yoh! :3

Sak: el partido estuvo muy bien

Ron: por eso vine, Harry dijo que quería verte en el estadio

Sak: ¿ahora?

Ron: ahora mismo, te está esperando -Sak sale como rayo por el retrato-

Zafiro: jijijijiji eso me huele a amor ^^

Ami: jijijiji sipi

Ron: oye Ami ¿me ayudas con la tarea de Pociones?

Ami: ¿pero no la hicimos ayer? O.OU

Ron: ¿y eso importa? :3

Ami: ^^ nop... nos vemos al rato

Zafiro: sí O.o

Zafiro se va a caminar por el castillo, no pasan de las seis de la tarde. Al doblar por el pasillo se encuentra con un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

Chica: miren quien es... Mizuo uno!

Chica2: jajaja, ¡que sorpresa encontrarte sin tu hermana!

Zafiro: Lo siento -dice mirando a Cho- está en una cita con Harry

Chica: ¡¿Que dijiste mentirosa?!

Zafiro: ¿mentir? no tengo necesidad de ello, es la verdad

Cho: ¿y porque tenemos que creerte?

Zafiro: por ningún motivo, lo que ustedes piensen, si es que lo hace, no me importa

Chica2: ¿cómo te atreves? 

Chica: se nota que eres tonta... somos tres contra dos!

Zafiro: y se nota que eres calculadora ¿cuando aprendiste a sumar? 

Cho: ¿quieres problemas?

Zafiro: la que los quiere eres tú Chang

Hubo un corto silencio.

Cho: vamos, no nos ensuciemos con ellas

Zafiro: adiós miedosas

Zafiro siguio caminando mientras pensaba "ya sé porque Ami dice que soy una busca pleitos... pero ellas muy valientes cuando no estamos juntas... bueno no importa"

Malfoy: ¿tú que haces aquí?

Zafiro: ¿qué? -se queda con la boca abierta-

Malfoy: ¿qué? nunca habías visto a un chico sin camisa ¬//¬

Zafiro: he visto muchos, pero ninguno mojado y tan guapo 

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a las mazmorras, y a lo que parecía, la entrada al baño de chicos de Slytherin ¿quién más los usaría?

En la casa común...

Ami: ah... con que eso es...

Ron: sí... así se hace... ¿por qué eres tan mala en estudios muggles si vienes de familia muggle?

Ami: porque estas cosas son en francés y yo no sé francés...

Ron: te vez linda si no entiendes

Ami: ·///·

Ron se acerca y comienza a besarla.

En el campo de Quidditch...

Sak: ¿en serio? no sabía que Malfoy era así! hacerle eso a Hagrid!! 

Harry: por eso quiero que hables con Zafiro... sé que le gusta Malfoy, pero no sabe con quien se está metiendo

Sak: ¿solo para eso me llamaste?

Harry: bueno... yo... quería saber si tu... si tu quisieras ir... al baile conmigo... ^////^

Sak: O////o claro... digo Sí!!! ^//^

Harry: fantástico!! quiero decir... fantástico!

Sak: jijijiji ^-^U

Harry: será mejor que entremos, no quiero estar castigado ese día

Sak: si, y prometo hablar con ella.

En la sala común ya casi no quedaba nadie, solo unos estudiantes de primero en un rincón y las tres chicas.

Sak: pero hermanita... entiende -tono meloso-

Zafiro: ¡que no!

Ami: pues yo iré con Ron...

Sak: eso es obvio... y yo con Harry... pero no puedes ir con él!

Zafiro: ¿porqué no?

Sak: veamos, es malo, egocéntrico, pedante, no sabe hacer amigos, es demasiado frío, traicionero, trató mal a todos, es un Slytherin...

Zafiro: yo voy contra corriente, lo siento

Ami: yo soy diferente, yo tomo Club Colombia

Sak: ¿que es eso?

Zafiro: una cerveza de un anuncio que dan en cable... pero eso no importa ahora

Ami: pero dime ¿como sabes que vas a ir con él?

Zafiro: no sé... me lo dijo

Sak: exactamente que dijo.

Zafiro: bueno, luego de vernos en el pasillo me dijo "oye Mizuo... me sorprendió tu valor... le haces honor a lo de Gryffindor" en referencia a la canción y luego me dijo "por eso, tú serás mi pareja para el baile... te esperaré a las 8 en el hall" 

Ami: no, si más romántico no pudo ¬¬

Sak: no es confiable

Zafiro: ¿creen que no lo sé? por eso tengo pensando hacer un conjuro...

Sak: ¿de que tipo?

Ami: ¿de amor?

Zafiro: pues claro... ya verán... mañana será un gran día...

Ami: además de que llega la colección completa de los mangas de Shaman King...

Sak: ¡Mi pelito verde!

Zafiro: ¡¡Lizerg!!

Sak: lo siento se me olvida

----------------------

Zafiro: ¡terminó!

Ami: ¿y mi Yoh?

Zafiro: ¬¬ que te esperes, es la introducción ¿ne?

Sak: voy a ir al baile con Daniel! voy al baile con Daniel!

Zafiro: eso si llegamos a tiempo

Ami: ¿llegar a tiempo?

Zafiro: ¬¬* ¿que no viste el sumary?

Ami: nop =P le pasé por encimita...

Sak: ¿entonces hasta el otro cap?

Zafiro: sí... por cierto Ka o Mary... si quieren matarme me envían un review o me mandan un mail... bueno o me llaman al tel 555-lokaanónima

Todas: ¡Minna Arigatou! Mata ne!


	2. La Polila Loca

Zafiro: ¡Hi!

Ami: Creo que tendremos problemitas...

Sak: sip, las dos que dejaron review son "anna"

Zafiro: pero ya nada le podemos hacer, más que desear que les siga gustando tanta incoherencia

Ami: ¡¡Yoh es mío!! 

Zafiro: ¬¬ Ajá...

Sak: nada te pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores

El Hechizo Fallido

Cap2: La Polilla Loca

Era de mañana, Ami, Sak y Zafiro bajaban las últimas escaleras para llegar al Gran Comedor.

Harry: Buenos días!

Sak: Oh hai yo!

Ron: "Bonjorno Principesa"

Zafiro: -_-U

Ami: jijijiji ^//^ hola Ron-kun

Zafiro: que bueno que es kun... si fuera Ron-chan... ¬¬

Sak: ¿dijiste algo?

Zafiro: nada, ya sé que me ignoran!! 

Cuando entraron al gran comedor, Malfoy dirigió su mirada fría hacia ellos. Luego se quedó mirando a Zafiro a los ojos.

Sak: te está viendo ¬¬

Zafiro: ¿ah sí? no lo había notado ¬¬

Ami: jijiji ^-^ parece que sí le gustas...

Zafiro: ·////· yo... eh...

Harry: no tienes remedio

Zafiro: no te metas =P

Ron: si Harry, es cosa de niñas

Ami: eso!

Durante el desayuno, la mirada de Malfoy devoraba la nuca de Zafiro.

Harry: creo que ni siquiera ha comido

Ami: jijijijiji con tortícolis

Zafiro: miren quien hablan * 

Tanto Ron como Ami enrojecieron, no habían hecho más que jugar con sus pies bajo la mesa y no habían comido. Sak y Harry no paraban de verse a los ojos.

Sak: no tiene nada de malo... creo

El día se pasó lento y aburrido... pero en la noche todo iba a cambiar!

Zafiro: no puedo más!! -saltando sobre el sillón-

Sak: ¡¡ábralo!!

Ami: ¡¡mi Yoh!!

Zafiro abrió un paquete de color café, que contenía empacados en plásticos todos los volúmenes de Shaman King y el artbook del mismo. Las tres contemplaron ese espectáculo.

Sak: ¿vamos ya?

Ami: sí, pero con ellos! -señalando los mangas-

Zafiro: bueno, vamos

Las chicas salieron misteriosamente por el retrato, sin importar las miradas de "¿y esas locas?" que recibían por los demás de la sala. Caminaron hasta una habitación del segundo piso, sacaron varitas y acondicionaron el lugar.

Zafiro: empecemos -dijo junto al caldero-

Ami: ortiga seca y canela

Sak: cuerno de unicornio y cabellos de veela

Zafiro: bien, ahora hay que esperar un poco... cuando se ponga negra puedo preguntar...

Ami: ¿cómo conseguiste un cabello de él?

Sak: en Quidditch, te vi hermana

Zafiro: ¬//¬ no es mi culpa, saben que siempre me pasa...

Sak: pareces un abejón de mayo chocando así

Ami: pero solo contra él...mmm... tramposa ¡igual que el Saprissa! apesta!

Zafiro: ¿yo o el Saprissa?

Sak: no eres tú, es tu desodorante =P

Las tres se rieron.

Sak: ya está negra.

Zafiro: ahí voy... -arroja el cabello de Malfoy- ¿él es sincero conmigo? si no es así ¿qué es lo que me oculta?

El caldero empezó a borbotear, con letras plateadas surgió un "NO" seguido de una frase "no quiere aceptar que te ama"

Ami: O.O

Sak: O.O ¿de verdad?

Caldero: ¿que me creyeron? no soy estúpido!! además ustedes son unas torpes Gryffindors

Zafiro: tiene la personalidad de mi Draco-chan!

Ami y Sak: ¬¬* ¿quién lo calla?

Zafiro: :3 yo también lo amo!

De pronto escucharon ruidos en el pasillo, se quedaron inmóviles. La risa de Peeves les hizo volver a respirar... hasta que por la ventana entró una polilla gigantesca

Todas: aaahhh!!!! quítenmela!!

Mientras huían de la polilla que parecía perseguirlas, botaron cuanto pudieron, pero no notaron que dentro del caldero calló el paquete de los mangas.

Zafiro: ¡¡quisiera que Len estuviera aquí! y partiera a esta maldita cosa con su lanza!

Sak: y yo a mi pelito verde para que me proteja!

Ami: y yo a Yoh para que se ría bonito como mi Palmerita ^-^

Sak y Zafiro: -_- ¡como puedes decir eso!?

Ami: yo solo...

Ami fue interrumpida por la explosión que causó el caldero. La nube de gas las cubrió de pronto. Escuchan a lo lejos.

Voz: Harás 4000 sentadillas ahora mismo! has estado todo el día durmiendo

Voz: sí Annita

"Annita": ¡¡que no me llames Annita!!

Voz: lo siento Anna

Ami: maldita Anna, ojalá se muera y deje en paz a mi Yoh!

Cuando Ami dijo esto, la neblina desapareció y se encontraron suspendidas bajo un grandioso cielo azul. Ami estaba sentada sobre el caldero.

Sak: ¡¡woah!!

Zafiro: pero ¿como volamos sin escobas? 

Todas: aaaahhh!! -mientras caían-

Las chicas vieron el techo de una casa, lo atravesaron y cayeron en media sala. Miraron atónitas la escena. Ami estaba sobre el caldero, que parecía haber caido sobre alguien... entonces vio esas sandalias de madera que sobresalían debajo del caldero. Un Yoh miraba atónito a Ami y a Sak que había caído en sus brazos. Lizerg, Chocolove y Ryu estaban tras de Yoh con la cara de sorpresa mejor hecha del anime. Zafiro estaba en el suelo, tirada sobre Horo Horo que tenía espirales en lugar de ojos y Len que le miraba sonrojado. En ese momento, a los pies de Anna le aparecen unas medias de rayas y se le jalan las puntas de los zapatos, luego desaparecen bajo el caldero.

Yoh: Mataste a Annita... ·_·

Len: já, al fin muerte a la bruja

Sak: pero si aquí estamos las tres... 

Yoh: ¡¡mi salvadora!! -arroja a Sak que sale volando y se lanza a abrazar a Ami-

Ami: ·/////· Yoh... Asakura... 

Sak: hola! 

Lizerg: hola ^-^ -la atajó-

Horo Horo: ¡que linda chica cayó del cielo!

Zafiro: ^//^ jijiji

Horo Horo: ¡¡Len eso no es justo!!

Len: ¡¡Cállate!!

Zafiro: ¿por qué se... pelean? -mira donde está su mano... -_-(Imaginen donde)

Horo Horo: y no has protestado ¬.¬

Len: ¬/////¬ yo... eh....

Zafiro: gome ne! gome ne! gome ne! gome ne! gome ne! gome ne! gome ne! -sin quitar la mano de "ahí"-

Len: yo... U////U está bien niña

Zafiro: mi nombre es Zafiro ^-^ -quitando la mano-

Len: yo soy...

Zafiro: el gran Len Tao... y él es Horo Horo, Ryu, Lizerg, Chocolove e Yoh

Ami: corrección MI Yoh

Sak: y mi querido pelito verde!

Lizerg: ·//· ¿yo le gusto?

Sak: sip :3

Lizerg: eh... yo... ·///· mi nombre es Lizerg

Zafiro: yo no sé...

Ami: ¿cómo que no sabes? ¡¡Si te encanta Len!!

Len: U///////////U esto es vergonzoso

Horo Horo: T-T nadie me quiere

Zafiro: pero también Hoto Hoto!!

Horo Horo: ¡¡que me llamo Horo... Horo... ¿que dijiste?

Zafiro: eh... nada ^//^

Horo Horo: T-T me quieren!! 

Yoh: ¡¡Que linda mi vida!! me salvaste

Ami: no hay de que...

Horo Horo: oye no te robes mis frases!!

Chocolove: ¿brames? 

Todos: -_-U

Len: ¡cállate moreno! -pinchándole la nariz con la lanza-

Zafiro: jijijiji ^-^

Len: ¿no me digas que te gustó su pésimo chiste? O.O

Zafiro: lo que me gusta es la cara que pones cuando te enojas Len

Len: U///////U que vergonzoso es esto

Zafiro: ^-^U

Horo Horo: pero dígannos ¿quienes son y como llegaron?

Ami: somos brujas de Hogwarts, no sabemos como llegamos... me llamo Ami Korato y ellas son Sak y Zafiro Mizuo

Sak: es mi hermana ^-^

Len: eso lo podemos ver ¬¬

Lizerg: no seas tan rudo con ella Len

Len: -_-U

Ami: y creo que maté a Anna cuando caí...

Yoh: ¡¡mi heroína!!

Zafiro: ¿le entras a eso también? O.o

Yoh: ¿qué? O.o

Horo Horo: es cierto, a veces parece que le entra...

Sak: ¿te gusta la gata de Ami?

Yoh: ¿que gata? T-T

Ami: Ganjia...

Horo Horo: eso no importa... Zafiro ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Zafiro: ¿ah? O///O

Horo Horo: sí, mañana dan la Era de Hielo y quiero verla!

Zafiro: pues sí... ^///^

Len: está decidido... mañana iremos al cine

Horo Horo: ¡¡Quééééé!! ¿cómo que iremos?

Len: i-re-mos! ¬¬*

Horo Horo: ¿y quien los invitó?

Len: debo suponer que no pagarás las entradas, así que lo pagaré yo

Horo Horo: ¬//¬ eso no es justo...

Zafiro: no te preocupes, aun así iré contigo como mi pareja ^-^ porque fuiste tú quien me invitó

Horo Horo: sí ·//·

Len: ya cállense, me enferman par de tórtolos

Yoh: jijijiji

Ami e Yoh: está celoso!

Len: ¿quién está celoso? -con el pico de su pelo al doble del tamaño normal-

Len se puso a perseguir a Yoh para golpearlo, mientras Ami se reía, Horo Horo danzaba con coloro y Sak y Lizerg se miraban a los ojos -que Lizerg aun no la bajaba- mientras Chocolove y Ryu lloraban porque no tenían novia.

---------------------

Zafiro: ¡terminé!

Ami: ¡¡Yoh!!

Sak: ¡¡Lizerg!!

Zafiro: ¡hasta que te aprendiste el nombre!

Sak: ^-^

Ami: pero... ¿somos brujas o shamanes?

Zafiro: ah... esto...

Sak y Ami: ¬¬* no nos digas que aún no lo sabes

Zafiro: pues no ^^U

Ami: ·V· tonta!

Sak: ¿y ya no más Daniel?

Zafiro: eh... no sé... 

Sak: ·V· ¿cómo que no sabe?

Zafiro: lo siento!! espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y dejar review!

Todas: Minna Arigatou!! Sayonara!


	3. La Era de Hielo ¡Hay Guachinago!

Zafiro: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Ami: ¡¡Party Forever!!

Sak: ¡¡todos tienen novio!!

Zafiro: eh... como sea...

Sak: UoU agradecimientos!

Anna la Sacerdotiza: Gracias por apoyar el fic, ^-^ lamento haberte matado pero esta cosa son polígonos amorosos Yoh-Ami-Ron, Lizerg-Sak-Hao-Sak-Harry y Len-Zafiro-Horo Horo-Draco... como vez somos indecisas...

Ami: ¿y el mío? 

Zafiro: -_-

Sak: ¡Empecemos!

El Hechizo Fallido

Cap3: La Era de Hielo (¡Hay Guachinango!)

Ami, Sak y Zafiro despertaron en una amplia habitación.

Sak: ¡que cómodas son estas "camas"!

Zafiro: sí, y calientes

Ami: es rico porque las preparó mi Yoh... ^^

Bajaron a desayunar, ahí estaba Len tomando su quinta botella de leche, sin camisa y con un paño alrededor de su cuello. Yoh estaba acostado comiendo galletas mirando la televisión. 

Yoh: ¡Buenos días muchachas!

Todas: Buen día Yoh!

Len: sus chicos aun no salen del baño

Sak: ¡¡Lizerg!! T-T

Ami: no hagas eso, pareces Ryu

Sak: lo siento

Len: ¿a dónde vas?

Zafiro: a tallarle la espalda a Horo-chan ^//^

Sak: te acompaño

Zafiro: lo mejor que puede pasar es que se estén secando cuando entremos

Ami: vallan, yo me quedo a comer galletas

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron en el pasillo, Len se puso a bufar molesto.

Ami e Yoh: estaaaa celoso!

Len: ¡cállense los dos! iré a vestirme, recuerden que hay que ir al cine

Ami: ese "hay que ir" sonó raro

Yoh: no quiere dejar que Horo Horo y tu amiga estén solos

Ami: sip ^-^

Unas horas después Len bajó a la sala, dónde le esperaban los demás, solo Ryu no quiso ir porque quería ver a sus amigos.

Yoh: ¿nos vamos?

Len: sí ¬¬*

Yoh: ¿por qué estás así?

Len: por nada ¬¬*

Yoh: ¿no es porque Horo Horo y Zafiro andan de la mano?

Len: demonios!! ¡ya te dije que no es nada! ¬¬****

Yoh: cómo digas

Cuando llegaron al cine Len compró las 8 entradas.

Ami: ¿y las palomitas?

Sak: y la coca

Len: no pienso pagarles eso

Zafiro: anda Len, no seas malo

Len a regañadientes compró lo que le pidieron, al fin entraron en la sala. Tomaron una fila. Iban de pared a pasillo: Chocolove, Horo Horo, Zafiro, Yoh, Ami, Lizerg, Sak y Len.

Len: no veo

Yoh: es que estás chiquito

Ami: no creo que se refiera a la pantalla, hablando de chiquitos ¿y Manta?

Yoh: tenía clases ^-^

Sak: ¿llega luego a la casa? quiero conocerlo

Yoh: supongo que sí

Horo Horo: ya va a comenzar

Len: si te callaras escucharíamos

Horo Horo: hay sí, como no!

Zafiro: ocupa tu boca en otra cosa

Len: ¡come las malditas palomitas!

Zafiro: no me refería a eso...

Horo Horo: soy un experto ñ.n

Zafiro: shh...

Ami: calléense nakos! sean como Sak y Lizerg, ya casi se tragan... y mírelos, nadita de ruido

Lizerg: ¿que? ·///·

Sak: ya! ·v·

Zafiro: película... chicos, la película... yo sé que los lugares oscuro son propicios para sus mentes cochinas ¡pero estamos en público!

Horo Horo: no te enojes linda...

Zafiro: mmm...

Horo Horo: mmm...

Ami: -_-U

Yoh: ^-^jijijiji

Chocolove: es un besito guajolotero...

Sak y Lizerg: mmm...

Len: ¬¬*** demonios...

Horo Horo: mira, ya empieza

Zafiro: sip... ¿tenías los ojos abiertos?

Horo Horo: no, fue la musiquita...

Ami: podemos centrarnos en la pantalla

Yoh: ¿por qué nosotros no hacemos eso que hacen ellos?

Ami: no sé...

Sak: Zafiro, ¿tienes más palomitas?

Chocolove: ¿a poco ya se las comieron?

Len: estos imbéciles las botaron con sus juegos -_-*

Zafiro: toma... 

Personas del cine: ¡¡shh!! queremos ver la película!!

Todos: U////U gomenasai

---- Dos horas después -----

Horo Horo: ¡fue genial!

Ami: sí!!

Yoh: ese bebe era muy simpático, jijijiji

Len: tú y tu risa estúpida...

Sak: no sé... me perdí partes...

Lizerg: sí, solo vi cuando Diego se murió

Chocolove: cuando Diego se mudo?

Todos: -_-U

Zafiro: eso te pasa por hacer cochinadas en el cine

Sak: ¡déjeme! usted también lo hizo

Horo Horo: no todo el tiempo... ^-^

Zafiro: mejor no me ayudes

Yoh: creo que mejor vamos a casa

Sak: ¿tan pronto?

Ami: sí, si son apenas las 2 de la tarde...

Yoh: es que tengo hambre

Zafiro: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Yoh: que tengo que ir a comer a casa... Len no va a comprarnos comida

Chocolove: lo que pasa es que Len es un tacaño

Zafiro: ¿no pizza? ¿no hamburguesa? ||||-_-||||

Lizerg: pero Zafiro en la casa podemos preparar algo... no sé...

Horo Horo: esta mañana revisé, solo hay arroz... 

Yoh: y no tenemos dinero T-T

Todos menos Len: U_U 

Zafiro: Len... haré lo que quieras si nos compras comida

Todos: O.O

Ami: sabía que le gustaba comer pero...

Sak: es mucho ¿no creen?

Len: ¿cualquier cosa? U.¬

Zafiro: sí...

Len: pues... quiero que... que... ¬////¬ que...

Todos: ¿qué?

Len: quemetalleslaespaldaenlanocheluegodelentrenamiento

Zafiro: Ô.O no entendí que dijo...

Ami: creo que fue algo como quema metales...

Sak: no... fue algo diferente

Len: ¬////¬**

Yoh: veamos... no recuerdo ni como sonó

Horo Horo: ¡eres el colmo!

Chocolove: que me talles la espalda en la noche luego del entrenamiento!

Todos: O.O 

Len: hasta que sirves para algo moreno

Zafiro: ¿eso quieres?

Len: sí, a cambio les compraré la comida...

Zafiro: pensé que sería algo peor... acepto ^-^

Len: andando...

Los chicos caminaban más adelante, peleándose como siempre.

Zafiro: cute...

Sak: ¿quien?

Ami: creo que ni ella lo sabe...

Zafiro: ^¬^ cute!!!

Sak: bueno, le debemos la comida... ¿por qué Horo Horo no se puso celoso?

Ami: no sé... cambiando de tema... ¿no crees que Horo Horo es como Sid?

Zafiro: y Len como Diego... 

Sak: Lizerg como Manny...

Las tres: jajajajajajajajaja

Los chicos: ¿O.o?

Las tres: jajajajajajajaja

Zafiro: Manny pelo verde!!! jajajajaja

Ami: jajajajajaja... Sid pelo azul!!!

Sak: jajajajajajajajajajajaja, Diego solo cuerno! jajajajajaja

Las tres: jajajajajajajajaja

Yoh: jijijijijijijijiji

Yoh y ellas: jajajajajajaja

Los demás: ¿O.O?

Len: con un demonio ¿se puede saber de que se ríen?

Horo Horo: ¿y tú porque te ríes si no sabes Yoh?

Yoh: por que entendí de que hablan jijijijijiji

Len: ¡¡me están colmando!!

Zafiro: no te sulfures Diego... vámonos Sid

Sak: sí Diego... Manny esperadme ¿si?

Ami: adiós...

Dejaron a Len con cara de tonto en el pasillo mientras llegaban al área de comidas donde había un canasto lleno de...

Horo Horo: ¡¡que rico!! ¡¡mangos!!

Len: Horo Horo... son manzanas ¬¬

Chocolove: yo pensé que eran guachinangos!

Len: ¡cállate chocolatín! -clavándole a Horaiken-

Horo Horo: si los ves parecen mangos

Ami: ¿cómo se pueden parecer un mango a una manzana?

Horo Horo: hay sí, tu tan sabia

Zafiro: ¡¡hamburguesa!! ¡¡coca!! ¡¡tres leches!!

Len: no te emociones pidiendo

Zafiro: ¿porqué no?

Len: eh... olvídalo ¬///¬

-----------------------------------

Zafiro: ¡¡Listo!!

Sak: demasiado Derbez en Cuando

Ami: es que lo están pasando de nuevo ^-^

Zafiro: espero que no esté muy corto...

Sak: creo que está bien... veamos... ¿dónde está DAN?

Ami: sí... donde

Zafiro: en Londres

Ami: -_- Diox!

Sak: ¬¬ obvio... me refiero a que cuando vuelve a salir...

Zafiro: no sé, no sé... ahora me voy, tengo que ir al estudio de grabación

Ami: ¿a qué?

Zafiro: por "I am"... Inu Yasha me mata si llego tarde...

Sak: ^-^me lo saludas... 

Zafiro: ok... bye

Ami: ^-^Adios!! 


End file.
